As the processing power available to devices and associated support services continues to increase, it has become practical to interact with users through speech. For example, a device may generate speech or render other audio content for a user, and the user may provide commands and other input to the device by speaking.
Certain types of speech-enabled devices may utilize or work in conjunction with remote microphones that are placed about a room. Communications with the remote microphones may use different types of communication protocols.